


30 NSFW Prompts

by skyhillian



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyhillian/pseuds/skyhillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of  unrelated NSFW prompts that I've seen other people doing. I wanted to join the party.</p><p>This is purely a fan work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuddles (Naked)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starryeyedboxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedboxes/gifts).



> A chuisle means 'my pulse' in Gaelic Irish.

When Mark gets home from the store, he finds the apartment he shares with his boyfriend, Jack, silent. Silence isn't a common thing in their household, seeing as they both do a lot of screaming and yelling while recording. 

 

"Jack?" Mark calls out as he heads down the hallway in the direction of their bedroom. He figures the Irishman is probably just taking a nap—which would still be surprising, since he never sleeps unless he absolutely has to. 

  
Mark hears a muffled splash from the bathroom. "I'm in here," Jack calls quietly, and when Mark opens the bathroom door he finds Jack in the large tub up to his chin in bubbles. Mark's heart swells with affection. Jack looks so relaxed and adorable surrounded by bubbles. "You should join me," Jack says. 

 

Mark quickly divests himself of his clothing and he slips in behind Jack, who then rests back against his chest. Mark entangles their legs as he lazily rubs a soapy hand along Jack's shoulders. Jack hums in contentment and Mark presses a soft kiss behind his ear.

 

"This is nice," Jack muses while Mark continues to wash his back. When he rinses the suds off, he presses kisses along the damp skin. Between every kiss, Mark whispers the words " _I love you_ ", hoping that maybe he can breathe them into Jack's very being so he'll never forget.

 

"I love you too,  _a chuisle._ " Mark smiles against his shoulder.

 

"I know." 


	2. Kiss (Naked)

Mark turns the shower off and steps out onto the bath rug. He grabs his towel and scrubs at his hair, which then proceeds to poof out in every direction. When he pulls the towel off of his head, he sees Jack standing in front of the mirror with a frown on his face as he turns from side to side. He had gotten out of the shower before Mark, and Mark had expected him to be dressed by now, but he still has his towel slung low around his shapely hips.

  


"Jack?" Mark asks as he secures his own towel around his waist.

  


"I don't understand why you're attracted to me," he says quietly, and Mark's heart breaks a little bit.  Jack is a very happy and optimistic person, but sometimes his self-esteem will come crashing down around him and he gets upset about how he looks.

  


Mark wraps his arms around Jack from behind and presses a kiss to his stubble-laden cheek. "Because you're beautiful, silly," Mark says. Jack frowns.

  


"But—" Mark covers his mouth before he can say another word. He turns Jack around to face him and he kisses him slowly, stroking his jaw with his thumb. 

  


"Every part of you is beautiful, Sean," Mark tells him. "Your nose," —he presses a chaste kiss to it— "your smile," —he runs a finger along Jack's bottom lip— "and the crinkles next to your eyes when you smile all big and bright like a goober.

  


"Your chest is beautiful," Mark continues, whispering kisses across the skin, "and your tummy is beautiful." He trails his fingers lightly through the smattering of hair there and the quiet intake of breath from his partner makes Mark smile.

  


"Not to mention," he begins, and lightly cups the front of Jack's towel, causing him to bite down on his lip, "your cock is absolutely gorgeous." He slides his hands around to grab onto Jack's ass. "And don't even get me started on your butt." Jack rolls his eyes, but Mark can see the gratitude reflected in them.

  


"You're beautiful, and I love you," Mark finishes, pulling Jack close, his hands still on his rear. He kisses him slowly, trying to pour every ounce of love that he can into the simple action. When they part, Jack nuzzles against Mark's neck.

  


"Thank you," he whispers. Mark drops a kiss onto his hair.

  


"Any time, beautiful. Any time."


	3. First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt turned into a monster. It was supposed to be a tiny drabble and now it's over 2,000 words. It's high-school AU but they're both 18 so don't panic.
> 
> Warnings: Butt stuff

They're not boyfriends or anything, but they use each other for their experimentation. When Mark was nervous about asking a girl named Marissa out because he had never kissed anyone before—"And what if she wants to kiss me and I fuck it up? Like, what if I slobber all over her or something, dude!"—Jack offered to teach him how to kiss. He's the more outgoing of the two, and thus has a little bit of experience. 

Mark had been staying over at Jack's house for the weekend. Usually they would stay at Mark's, but his brother Tom had a big project due on Monday and his mom didn't want them disturbing him while he was trying to work. 

The two were sitting on Jack's bed, half-paying attention to the television, which was playing one of those video clip shows. Mark was nervous. His best friend was going to teach him how to kiss and he found the prospect daunting.

"Will you stop fidgeting?" Jack grumbled as Mark shifted nervously again. "I'm just gonna kiss you. I'm not gonna suck out your soul or anything." Mark nodded and sat still. He closed his eyes and waited.

Jack leaned in and pressed his lips against Mark's. They were dry and soft and warm. After roughly five seconds, he pulled back. Mark's eyes were wide and he was pink in his cheeks. "Is that it?" he asked.

"Well, yeah," Jack said. "Unless you're plannin' on snoggin' the girl." Mark scratched the back of his head nervously. " _Are_  you plannin' on snoggin' the girl?"

"Maybe," Mark mumbled. 

"You just kissed somebody for the first time and you already want to make out?" Jack asked, surprised. Usually Mark wasn't this... adventurous. 

"I thought... Nevermind." If Mark turned any redder, he would become a lobster.

"Thought what?" Jack pressed, leaning forward.

"I thought maybe you could teach me?" It came out as a question when Mark didn't necessarily mean for it to. Jack was silent for a long, tense moment. 

There was no harm in it, right? He was his friend, he wanted some help, and he was helping him. It was like teaching somebody to play the drums... but with more kissing.

"Okay," Jack said.

"Okay?" Mark was surprised. He hadn't actually expected Jack to say yes.

"Yeah, okay," he reiterated. "Now, this is where you can wind up drowning them in your spit, so  _don't fuckin' do that_." Mark nodded. "Just... follow my lead, yeah?"

Jack scooted closer until his knees were pressed against Mark's. He reached out and cupped his friend's jaw, which was peppered with light stubble. His jawline was really beginning to fill out and become more defined. He resisted the urge to stroke at the strong angle with his thumb.

He closed the small gap between them again and he kissed Mark. This time, though, he tilted his head and moved his lips against Mark's. He heard the sharp intake of breath from the other boy and he used it to his advantage. He swiped his tongue across Mark's bottom lip, and when Mark made a quiet noise, Jack pushed his tongue forward. It met Mark's, and Mark pressed back. He was an incredibly quick learner. 

When the need for oxygen became too much, they separated. Mark was breathing heavily and his lips were slick with spit. His eyes were bright and the color in his cheeks was high. He sucked his bottom lip between his teeth. "Can I try something?" he asked, and Jack nodded.

Mark quickly moved forward and kissed him. Their tongues met again, but this time, Mark sucked Jack's lower lip between his teeth and bit down lightly. Jack surprised both of them when he moaned. They parted, and Mark giggled quietly at the blush adorning Jack's cheeks.

"Well," Jack began, clearing his throat, "you're a fuckin' fast learner, I'll give you that." Mark grinned. "If you get to kiss Marissa, she's gonna be one lucky lass, I'm tellin' you that much."

* * *

 

Mark had been with Marissa for a few weeks now, and Jack was proud of him. Mark was intensely shy and he didn't talk much to anyone other than Jack, so he was happy that he plucked up the courage to ask out a girl.

Jack was staying with Mark for the weekend. While they were playing video games, Mark brought Marissa up. "Have you kissed her yet?" Jack asked, smashing a Koopa on screen. 

"Yeah," Mark said as he watched Jack play his turn. "She said I was pretty good." Jack grinned.

"You learned from the best," he teased, and Mark elbowed him.

"I was wondering, though..." _Oh no_ , thought Jack. "How would I go about kissing her neck and stuff? I don't wanna slobber all over her or like, accidentally bite her."

Jack pursed his lips. "Some people are into that kinda thing."

"Are you one of those people?" Jack paused the game and turned to see Mark sitting there with a lopsided grin on his face.

"No," Jack mumbled. Mark gave him the side-eye but let it drop.

"So, will you teach me?" Jack chewed on his lower lip. He knew he wanted to. He'd had a thing for Mark since about sixth grade, if he was totally honest with himself. He'd never really expected  _this_  to happen, though. It felt kind of wrong, since Mark was with Marissa, but he also hadn't actually asked her to be his girlfriend. That meant it was okay, right?

Mark was already sitting with his back propped against the wall, so Jack moved to sit in front of him. He straddled one of Mark's legs. He could hear Mark's shallow breathing. "Okay, so, you want just a little bit of spit, but not too much," Jack explained. He licked his lips and pressed a kiss to Mark's neck. He left a small trail of them from his jaw to his shoulder. "You can also use your tongue."

"O-okay," Mark stuttered out.

Jack started with basic kisses, but he eventually parted his lips and swiped his tongue across the skin of Mark's neck. He sucked lightly and was rewarded with a trembling moan. When he pulled away, Mark's eyes were slightly glazed.

"Can I try?" Mark asked quietly. Jack's throat went dry, so he nodded instead of trying to speak.

Mark pressed kisses up the expanse of Jack's throat, and when he got to his jaw, he sucked lightly and swirled his tongue in a small circle. Jack whimpered quietly and he could feel the smile on Mark's lips against his skin. He made his way back down to the juncture of his neck and shoulder, and when he bit down lightly, Jack had to cover his mouth so that he didn't moan at the top of his lungs. His hips rocked of their own accord and Mark reached up and put one hand on his thigh.

"Fuckin' hell, man!" Jack chastised. Mark looked him directly in the eye.

"I thought you said you didn't like to be bitten." Jack wanted to kiss the smug look off his face.

"Oh, yeah? Well, let's see how you deal with it then, asshole." Jack kissed at Mark's neck again.

"You know me," Mark said breathily. "I don't like pain— _oh._ " His eyelids fluttered shut and he tilted his head to give Jack better access. 

"Oh, really?" Jack murmured.

"Do it again," Mark demanded. He had no idea where this was coming from. Out of the two of them, he was definitely not commanding when it came to the topic of sex. Sure, he was bossy with other things like video games, but he was out of his element when it came to kissing and things of that nature.

Jack continued to kiss at Mark's neck, making sure to scrape his teeth against the salty skin. He could feel Mark's erection pressed against his knee, and he felt a surge of pride at the fact that he had caused it to happen. He wanted so badly to reach down and pull Mark's cock out of his pants, but he also knew that Mark would probably flip his shit.

Eventually, Jack made his way up to Mark's mouth. Mark gladly kissed him, immediately slipping his tongue into Jack's mouth. They kissed lazily for what felt like hours until Mark pulled away to release a colossal yawn. Jack declared it was time for bed.

 

* * *

After school on Monday, Jack met Mark in the parking lot. He couldn't drive yet because he was a lazy sack of shit who didn't feel like learning. Mark was leaning against his little blue Nissan. Jack didn't have classes with him on Monday, so he hadn't seen him since the first bell rang this morning. 

"How was your day?" Jack asked as they climbed into the car. Mark groaned and rested his head against the steering wheel. "That good, huh?"

"Marissa went batshit on me," Mark grumbled. 

"What the fuck for?" Jack asked, completely bewildered. 

Mark tugged down the side of his shirt to show the fading hickies on his neck. "These." Jack could feel his face heating up as he sank low in his seat.

"Oh."

Mark turned to look at him, his head still resting against the steering wheel. "I told her that she didn't really have the right to scream at me for kissing another person, considering the fact that we're not actually dating."

"What did she say?"

"She called me ugly and then stomped away." Mark said. Jack was silent for a moment before bursting into laughter. Mark couldn't help but join in. Jack's laughter was absolutely contagious. 

"The girl's gotta be blind," Jack said through his giggles, "cause to call you ugly she would have to be." Mark gave Jack a sappy smile. "Stop lookin' at me like that, you dork." 

Mark started the car and pulled out of the parking lot with the smile still on his face. 

 

* * *

Now without the pretense that he wanted to practice kissing for a girl, Mark was forced to admit that he just really wanted to kiss Jack. A lot. They were at Mark's house again, like they were every weekend. Both of them were in their boxers and t-shirts, given that it was hot as balls outside and Mark's mom refused to turn on the air conditioning until June.

Jack was watching television, and Mark was watching Jack. Every time he laughed at the stupid program on TV, the corners of his eyes crinkled. He absentmindedly chewed on his bottom lip, leaving it slick and shiny. Mark watched his friend for a few more minutes before Jack's voice startled him.

"Can I ask why you've been starin' at me for the past five minutes?"

"Because... Oh, fuck it," Mark said in a rush and he quickly straddled Jack's lap. Needless to say, Jack was surprised. His hands automatically gripped Mark's hips. He kissed Jack hard and pulled his bottom lip between his teeth. When Jack groaned, Mark pushed his tongue forward, meeting Jack's. Jack slid his hands down to Mark's ass and squeezed. Mark was very glad that his mom was at work and that Tom wasn't home because he moaned incredibly loud. Jack made a growling sound deep in his throat.

"You like that?" he asked. His voice was deep and smooth, and the sound of it made Mark's stomach swoop.

"Yeah," he choked out. 

At some point during their kissing they had gotten rearranged on the bed so that Jack was leaning against the pillows instead of the wall. Mark tugged on the bottom of Jack's t-shirt. He pushed it up to Jack's armpits and kissed his way down his chest. He flicked one of Jack's nipples with his finger and was rewarded with a very high pitched whine from the boy underneath him.  

Mark hooked his fingers into the waistband of Jack's boxers. "Can I?" Jack nodded. He had had sex before, but he hadn't had a blow job yet. He already knew he couldn't give them because he had a wildly sensitive gag reflex. He felt slightly guilty.

"Mark, you don't have to," Jack told him as Mark pulled his boxers down to his ankles. 

"But I want to," Mark assured him. "God, you have a beautiful cock." The words spilled out before Mark could even ponder them in his head. Jack crossed his legs slightly and pulled his knees up.

"Shut up," Jack mumbled, embarrassed. Mark kissed his knee. 

"I didn't mean to upset you," Mark said apologetically. 

"You didn't," Jack said quietly. Mark slowly opened Jack's legs, and when he went to put his hand on Jack's thigh, Jack started giggling. "It tickles."

"Jack, I haven't touched you yet," Mark said, amazed at the absolute moron laying before him. Jack continued to laugh, his giggles rising in volume. 

"But it tickles!"

"I'm not even touching you, you dumbass!" Mark covered his face with his hands and groaned in exasperation. "Some times I wonder why I love you so much and this is one of those times."

Jack's giggles quieted a little. "Aw, you love me?" he asked, his lips pouted out. Mark lightly smacked his leg.

"Of course I love you, idiot, now let me suck your dick." 

"Such a gentleman," Jack said dryly. Mark put his hands on Jack's thighs.

"If you start laughing again I'm going to throw you out my window," Mark warned. A small giggle escaped Jack and Mark glared at him. Mark licked the palm of his hand and began to stroke Jack's cock. Jack let out a breathy moan and his eyelids fluttered shut. 

Mark ran his tongue from the base to the spot just underneath the head and reveled in the loud whine that escaped Jack. He sucked the head between his lips and ran his tongue across the slit. The salty tang of pre-cum exploded across his tongue, and he found that he didn't really mind it. It didn't taste too different from his own.

"Fuck, Mark," Jack groaned. He threaded his fingers through Mark's thick hair. "So... good." When Mark pulled away, Jack whined. "Why did you stop?"

"Lube," Mark said as he dug around in his side table. When he found it, he returned to his position between Jack's legs. "Is this okay?" 

"God, yes," he said with a nod. "Please."

Mark slicked up two of his fingers. He took Jack's cock back into his mouth before rubbing against his hole. Quiet noises escaped Jack as Mark slowly worked him open, eventually managing to get two fingers inside. He had had his own fingers in his arse before, but this was different. The angle was new, and Mark's fingers were thicker than his own. 

"Curl your fingers," Jack said, and Mark pulled off of his cock with an obscene popping sound. 

"Like this?" Mark asked, curling his fingers into a fishhook shape. He roughly knew where the prostate was, but he'd only ever tried to find it once. 

"Almost." It felt  _so_  good but he knew that it could get even better, and he desperately wanted Mark to find that one spot that he knew could make his toes curl. Mark thrusted his fingers, and on the outward pull, he curled his fingers again. Jack arched off the bed with a loud swear. "Right there, oh God, right there." 

Mark worked to stroke Jack's prostate every few strokes, and in no less than a minute Jack was a writhing mess. "Fuck me," he begged. "For the love of God, Mark, fuck me."

"I don't have any condoms," Mark said.

"I don't care," Jack replied. "You're clean, I'm clean. Please." Mark didn't need to be told twice. He kicked his boxers off and slicked up his cock. Jack spread his legs wide and stroked his own cock slowly. Mark pushed in, taking care to not go too fast, though every instinct he had was telling him to just thrust in. 

He rested his forehead against Jack's. Jack's blue eyes were nearly completely dilated, but the blue that was visible was wild and stormy and as beautiful as Mark had ever seen them. A laugh escaped him as he kissed Jack.

"What?" Jack asked. His voice was breathy and there was sweat beaded across his hairline and Mark thought he was absolutely gorgeous in that moment.

"If someone had told me a month ago that I'd be doing this with you right now, I wouldn't have believed them. I would have wanted to, though." Mark smiled crookedly.

"Only you could be such a fuckin' sap with your dick in my ass," Jack said, sighing. 

"What can I say?" Mark teased, rolling his hips. Jack bit down on his bottom lip. "It's a talent."

"Well, your other talent needs to involve moving your fuckin' hips," growled Jack. Mark thrust forward and Jack groaned. "Oh, God."

"It's Mark, but thank you for the compliment."

"If you don't shut up I'm going to kill you." He pulled Mark close so that he could kiss him. Mark began to move at an even pace, and Jack grabbed onto his arms. Mark buried his face against Jack's neck, sucking the flushed skin between his teeth, leaving his mark there for everyone to see.

Jack wrapped his legs around Mark's hips, and the change of angle caused Mark to strike his prostate again. "Oh, oh fuck," Jack mumbled. "Yes, right there, right fuckin' there." Mark bit down on his shoulder and he shuddered. "Fuck me, yes, God,  _fuck_." Jack was rambling. Most of it was swear words, but Mark could hear his name thrown into the mix, as well as some Irish babble.

Without warning, Jack arched off the bed with a shout of Mark's name, cum coating his stomach and Mark's t-shirt. Mark's hips gave several uneven thrusts before his body trembled and he came with long, shaky breaths. 

Mark tugged his shirt off over his head and used it to wipe the cum and lube off of Jack before tossing it in his hamper. Jack tugged his boxers back on and curled up against Mark.

"So..." Mark trailed off.

"So?" Jack repeated, looking at his friend. 

"Are we like, boyfriends now?" Jack laughed.

"Do you want to be?" Even in the dim light from the TV, Jack could see that Mark was blushing.

"Yeah," he admitted and buried his face against Jack's neck. Jack pressed a kiss to his damp hair.

"You're such a dweeb." Mark just simply nodded and snuggled closer. "But you're my dweeb now, I guess." 

"You guess?" Mark said indignantly, the sound muffled.

"Oh, shut up and go to sleep." Mark grumbled some more but he eventually settled, and it didn't take long for his breathing to even out as he fell asleep. Jack brushed his hair behind his ear. 

Mark was  _definitely_  his dweeb, and he wouldn't have it any other way.


	4. Masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wanted this to be part of We've Been Walking a Thin Line, but I didn't really know how to work it in, so consider it an officially unofficial chapter filler thing..?
> 
> Warnings: Anal play

Mark stared at the nonthreatening brown package that sat on his bed. It was small enough to have fit into his mailbox, yet it felt like it filled his entire room. He had been embarrassed to buy it, but he knew that online was the only way he could get it. Getting seen in a sex shop and _being recognized_ as Markiplier would be incredibly problematic, not to mention really fucking embarrassing. He’s not necessarily _shy_ about his sex life—or lackthereof—but running into a fan while he’s got a tube of lube in his hands is not his ideal situation. He also didn’t think he could manage to buy what he wanted without turning bright red and melting into the floor in embarrassment.

So, online purchasing it was.

Mark took a deep breath. “Fuck it,” he muttered, and opened the little package. Out came the receipt and a little box. The words “vibrating butt plug” were written across the container in large letters. Mark frowned. He wasn’t sure why he was so embarrassed. There was no one here but him, no one to judge him, no one to laugh or call him gay. The only one he was going to tell about it was Jack.

It was Jack’s fault anyhow.

After that Skype call, Mark had been incredibly intrigued by the idea of a butt plug, let alone a _vibrating_ one. He didn’t really think he could handle having an entire dildo in his ass at this point, considering he’d only had his fingers up there a couple of times. He didn’t know if he ever wanted to bottom, but Jack made it sound like a nice experience, and he figured that he might as well see if he liked having something bigger than his fingers in his ass. He was very well aware of the size of Jack’s cock, and it was definitely bigger than his fingers.

After grabbing a AAA battery from the kitchen drawer, Mark opened the box and pulled out the plain, black plug. It had a button on the bottom where he would have to push to turn it on. The plug was bulbed at the tip and slightly curved to hit the prostate. He unscrewed the cap and slipped the battery in. When he pressed down on the button he jumped. The vibration was fucking wild. It had three settings and on the third, Mark was sure that it was going to make his hands go numb.

He chewed on his bottom lip in contemplation. After a few minutes of thinking, he fished out his phone and pulled up his text messages with Jack. “ _I got a new toy_ ,” he said. It took a few minutes for his phone to chime in response.

“ _Oh? Computer parts?”_

 _“Not… exactly.”_ He snapped a quick photo of the plug laying on his bedspread and sent it to Jack. There was a long pause between messages.

 _“I would love to see how you react with that in you_ ,” Jack replied, and a wave of heat washed over Mark.

 _“Maybe if you’re lucky enough, you’ll get to see,”_ he teased.

“ _Jesus man you can’t say shit like that and not promise to deliver on it. :P”_

Mark sent a winky face in response and closed the messages. His short conversation with Jack had already made him semi-hard, and he rubbed at his cock through his sweats. A hum of pleasure rose from his throat and he scooted to the top of the bed. He grabbed the bottle of lube he kept in the side drawer and dropped it next to the plug, which was nestled by his hip.

One hand slipped underneath the waistband of his pants to stroke his cock while the other one stroked his stomach, rising until he had reached his nipples. He pinched one of them and twisted it, bringing forth a quiet gasp. He worked himself to full hardness before sliding his pants off and letting them pool on the floor. He didn’t feel like taking his shirt off so he hiked it up to his armpits.

He drizzled lube onto two of his fingers and rubbed at his perineum before moving further down to slick up his hole. Carefully, he pushed the tip of his index finger past the muscle, working it back and forth in small thrusts. It didn’t take long before he had his entire index finger inside of himself. He arched his hips into his hand as he twisted his left hand around the head of his cock. It burned when he pushed the second finger in, but by now he was beginning to like the burn of being stretched. It made him blush when he thought about it, but it shouldn’t have come as such a surprise considering he had a bit of a masochism streak.

A loud gasp filled the room when he rubbed across his prostate. It felt like someone had set off a small firework of pleasure behind his navel. Finally, he decided that he was properly stretched, and Mark grabbed the plug. He covered it with an ample amount of lube, wanting to make sure that he didn’t hurt himself. He took a deep breath and began sliding it in. It was a bit wider than his fingers, and the burn arose again. Mark whined quietly as he worked it into his body. Once the plug was past the widest point, it slid in without resistance, and the feeling of his muscles closing around it was incredible. He clenched, feeling the plug slide a bit deeper. “Fuck,” he whispered.

He began stroking his cock, clamping down with his muscles at random intervals, causing the plug to shift back and forth. It nudged his prostate perfectly and _oh god oh god oh god_ there were so many sensations. Mark experimentally thrusted the plug a bit with his hand and he groaned. No wonder Jack enjoyed this. When he felt that he was getting close, he pushed the button on the bottom of the plug.

Immediately, his toes curled and his legs tensed. A loud, broken moan ripped from his throat and his back arched. He stroked his cock hard and fast. It didn’t take more than ten seconds for his entire body to seize, cum spurting from his cock and across his stomach. He fumbled to turn off the vibration with shaking hands. It was incredibly difficult to catch his breath at the moment. _Jesus Christ_ that was amazing.

His phone chimed and he grabbed the device, opening it to Jack’s messages. He snapped a picture of the mess on his stomach and almost immediately Jack replied with, “ _Hot damn_.” Mark chuckled and tossed the phone down so that he could clean himself up. His ass was sore from being stretched more than normal, and there was also a lingering feeling from the vibration; it wasn’t exactly numbness, but it was close. He found it reminiscent of the tingles you get from when your foot falls asleep.

After changing back into his pants and washing his hands, Mark put the plug back in its box and slid both it and the lube back into his side table. He was _definitely_ going to be doing that again.


	5. Blow Job/Rimming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really want to try and dedicate an entire chapter of something to rimming again so I figured why not combine the two?  
> I think the warnings are really fucking obvious.
> 
> This is purely a fan work.

Mark knew that Jack had an incredibly sensitive gag reflex, and he respected that. He _loved_ blowjobs—what guy that likes sex doesn’t?—but he also didn’t really want to have his boyfriend puke on his dick. Jack felt kind of bad about the whole thing. Mark gave him glorious blowjobs, and he so badly wanted to return the favor but he couldn’t. He wondered if he could try using a lot of tongue instead of taking Mark into his mouth.

* * *

 

They were sitting on the couch feverishly making out, hips grinding against one another. Jack sucked on Mark’s pulse point. The accompanying moan was loud and Jack rolled his hips in response. Kissing his way down Mark’s chest as he unbuttoned his shirt, Jack got down onto his knees between Mark and the coffee table. Lightly, he nipped at the patch of skin just underneath Mark’s belly button. Mark squirmed.

When Jack unbuttoned Mark’s pants and pulled out his cock, Mark stopped him. “What are you doing?”

Jack looked up at his boyfriend; Mark’s cheeks were pink and his lips were swollen from their kissing. His eyes were clouded by arousal and his hair was even messier than it usually was. “Giving you head,” Jack answered.

“But—“ Mark interjected.

“I wanted to try something.” Jack stroked Mark’s cock a few times before sucking on the spot where his balls and dick connected. Mark’s hips arched off of the couch.

“Oh, Lordy,” Mark mumbled. If this was how it was going to start, he was definitely going to let Jack try whatever it was he wanted to do.

He licked up the underside of Mark’s cock, also pausing to suck at the vein just underneath the head. Slowly, he took some of the head into his mouth, but he couldn’t get very far before his gag reflex started up. He settled for taking what little he could, using his hands to work at the rest of Mark’s cock while he swirled his tongue. Mark was whining and moaning loudly, running his fingers through Jack’s short greying hair. He tugged lightly on it and Jack groaned, sending vibrations through the cock in his mouth.

With one hand, Jack moved his hand in hard, full strokes and he used the other to roll Mark’s balls between his fingers. He flicked his tongue through Mark’s slit and reveled in the absolutely pornographic moan that came from his boyfriend. The taste of Mark flooded his mouth and filled his nose and Jack groaned again. He pulled away and quickly tugged Mark’s jeans the rest of the way off and he hiked Mark’s legs over his shoulders. He grabbed his hips and pulled him forward until he was on the edge of the couch cushions. Mark hastily stuffed one of the throw pillows behind his back and he bit down hard on his lip when Jack spread his cheeks and ran his tongue along his perineum and down to his hole.

Jack stroked at Mark’s cock while he worked his pucker with his tongue. Precum was smearing across Mark’s stomach and he knew he was close by the way his balls began to tighten. Jack darted his tongue and pushed it in, fucking Mark with his mouth. Mark’s cock twitched in Jack’s hand and seconds later he cried out as he came all over his stomach. Jack massaged Mark’s thighs as he waited for his boyfriend to come down from his high and catch his breath. He pressed a loving kiss to one of Mark’s knees.

“Wow,” Mark breathed. His head was spinning a little bit and he knew that if he tried to stand, his legs would be like jelly. “Next time you want to try something, I’m all for it.” Jack chuckled and lightly swatted Mark’s thigh.

“I’ll keep that in mind.”


	6. Clothed Getting Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how the shit do you end a chapter  
> no one knows

"Who wants to play seven minutes in heaven?" Arin called out. Most of the people in the room whooped in excitement, but a few others groaned in exasperation. Jack was one of these people. He had never played before, and in all honesty, he didn't really want to. The only person in the room that he wanted to be trapped in a closet with was Mark Fischbach, and as far as he knew, Mark only considered him a casual friend. 

They didn't talk much outside of classes, though in the classes they did have, they chatted a lot. Jack really liked Mark, and he wanted to ask him to hang out at some point but he was too much of a goddamned chicken shit to do it.

 

Everyone sat down in a circle and Arin placed an empty beer bottle in the center. Jack watched Mark out of the corner of his eye, and he was pleased to see that he looked just as unamused as Jack did. 

 

"So, just in case some people don't know the way the game works," Arin began, and Mark muttered "I wouldn't really call it a  _game_. It's more like torture," under his breath and Arin pinched his arm. He smacked Arin upside the head and the brunette continued. " _Anyway_ , as I was saying before Mark oh, so rudely interrupted me, the way this works is that I'm gonna spin this here majestic bottle of Budweiser, and whoever it lands on has to go the closet." 

 

Jack chuckled internally. Ah, the closet. He was very familiar with the closet.

 

"When the first victim—I mean player—is safely inside the closet," Arin continued with an evil grin, "I'll spin again and that person will also go to the closet. Hopefully the two people in the closet will get frisky."

 

"Don't count on it," Jack grumbled. 

 

"I will come over there and kiss you myself, McLoughlin," Arin threatened, and Jack blushed. 

 

"Fight me, Hanson," Jack fired back. 

 

Arin ignored the Irishman and spun the bottle, and, since the stars and planets had aligned directly with the ninth circle of hell, it landed on Jack. He groaned loudly. "Do I have to?"

 

"Into the closet with you or I'll put you in there myself," Arin said, and Jack groaned again before getting to his feet and stepping into the closet. He pulled out his phone for some light, and he shuffled the board games around and sat down on the pile of spare blankets and waited for whoever it was that was also going to be thrust into this horrible excuse for a game with him.

 

When the door opened, he saw none other than Mark Fischbach himself. Mark looked slightly uncomfortable, and he fidgeted with the bottom of his shirt. Jack swallowed the lump that had risen in his throat. 

 

"Hi," he said nervously. Mark sat down on the pile of blankets next to him.

 

"Hi," Mark replied as he brushed some of his unruly hair out of his face. 

 

Jack drummed his fingers on his knees. "So, uh, how are you?" He wanted to slap himself. In the dim light from his phone, he could see Mark bite his lip.

 

"All things considered, not too bad." Jack raised his eyebrows.

 

"Why's that?" Jack was confused.

 

"Well, I'm in here with you, so that's a plus," Mark pointed out, and Jack could feel the blush rising into his cheeks.

 

"I—What?" he stammered. Mark leaned closer. Jack could smell the light scent of alcohol on Mark's breath from the two beers he had drank.

 

"I like you, Jack," said Mark quietly. He put his hand on Jack's knee. 

 

"Really?" Jack squeaked. Mark nodded.

 

"I'd really like to kiss you now, if that's all right." Jack nodded hastily and before he knew it, Mark Fischbach was kissing him. He could taste the Budweiser on his tongue, but he knew that he probably tasted the same. 

 

Jack let out a surprised gasp when he suddenly had a lap full of teenage boy. Mark sucked Jack's bottom lip in between his teeth and bit down lightly, loving the moan he wrung from Jack with the action.

 

"Is this okay?" Mark asked as he rocked his hips against Jack. Jack groaned and clutched at Mark's denim-clad backside, pulling the other boy closer. 

 

"It's way past okay and it's gone to fuckin' brilliant," Jack said in a rush. Mark chuckled and moved down to kiss Jack's neck as he continued to rock against Jack. He could feel Jack's cock through his jeans and he groaned against the skin under his lips.

 

"Fuck, I'm so hard," Mark murmured. "I wish we weren't in this closet so we had more room because god _damn_."

 

"Yeah," Jack said breathlessly, thrusting upward to meet the rolling of Mark's hips against his. This was all happening so fast but he wasn't really complaining. He hissed between clenched teeth when Mark bit down on his shoulder and sucked roughly. He could feel the pool of heat behind his navel  and he knew that he was close.

 

"Fuck, fuck,  _fuck,_  I'm gonna—" Mark's sentence was cut off by a low groan as he came in his jeans; he breathed a shaky moan as the tremors wracked his body. Jack followed not more than five seconds after, arching his back and gasping loudly.

 

Mark slid off of Jack's lap and rested his back against the wall. He was breathing heavily. "Wow." Jack straightened his shirt, hopefully covering any of the hickies that Mark had given him.

 

"You're tellin' me," Jack said. "How long have you wanted to do that?" 

 

Mark rubbed at the back of his neck nervously. He felt shy all of the sudden, despite the fact that he had just cum in his jeans on Jack's lap. "Uh... Like, the first week of school?"

 

"What?" Jack's voice rose. "And you didn't tell me?"

 

"I was shy," Mark admitted. "I didn't want to freak you out or anything." Jack kissed Mark quickly.

 

"I've wanted to kiss you since you hit me with your locker door."

 

"That was the first day of school," Mark pointed out. Jack had been standing next to his locker talking to one of his friends when Mark had flung his locker door open and nailed him in the back of the head.

 

"I know," Jack said quietly. Even in the faint light, he could see Mark's crooked smile. 

 

The door opened, flooding the closet with bright light, and both boys jumped. Arin was standing there, a smug grin on his face.

 

"I swear to God, Arin, if you say one word—" Mark began, but Arin cut him off.

 

"I like your hickey, Jack," he commented, and Jack turned bright red and Mark tackled Arin to the floor. Danny laughed uproariously from the couch and Jack couldn't help but giggle a little, too. 

 


	7. Fingering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> porn porn porn porn pornn

Mark's breath hitched when Jack's fingers slid past his balls. After Mark had told him he wasn't comfortable yet with any sort of assplay a few months ago, Jack had firmly kept his hands away from his perineum and entrance, respecting his boyfriend's wishes. Recently, though, Mark had expressed some curiosity about it. The two had been dating for roughly seven months, and Jack was the first man that Mark had ever been with in any sense of the word. He wasn't particularly experienced to begin with, but he was one hundred and fifty percent inexperienced when it came to other men.

 

Sure, he had tried fingering himself once or twice in experimentation, curious as to how it felt. He hadn't managed to do it properly, because while he didn't find it horrible, it also wasn't the mindblowing experience that he had read about and seen in porn.

 

Jack sensed Mark's nervousness and he pressed a kiss to Mark's hip. "S'okay, babe," he purred. He rubbed slowly at Mark's hole, reveling in the expressions that washed across Mark's face. "If you want me to top, just say so, yeah?" He kissed Mark's thigh. "Don't push yourself if you're uncomfortable."

 

"I'm not u-uncomfortable," Mark said quietly. He bit down on his lip, whimpering as Jack teased him. "It's just... it's new and I'm kind of nervous. What if I don't like it? I know you really want—" Jack cut him off with a kiss.

 

"What I want doesn't matter if you don't want it too," he reprimanded. "If we don't ever have sex, I don't care, Mark, as long as  _you're_  comfortable with what's happening." Mark wrapped his arms around Jack's neck and kissed him hard.

 

"I love you," he murmured. Jack smiled into the kiss.

 

"I love you, too." He shifted back to his previous position on the bed, nestled between Mark's bare legs. After popping the lid on the bottle of lube, he liberally coated his fingers, making sure to rub them together a few times to warm up the viscous liquid. Now with lubricated fingers, he rubbed at Mark's hole again, an action which caused Mark to moan. He rubbed at the pucker a few more times before pressing the tip of his index finger in. Mark winced. "Breathe, _a_ _mhuirnín,_ " Jack said.

 

Mark breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth while Jack carefully worked his finger in up to the first knuckle. "Still okay?" he questioned. Mark nodded, still breathing deeply. "How does it feel?"

 

"It's... it's different," Mark said. His hips jerked slightly against Jack's hand. "It kind of burns, but it's not... a bad burning?"

 

Jack turned his hand to face upwards as he continued pressing forward until his finger was seated all the way inside. When he curled his finger and made a small thrusting movement, Mark gasped, his hips shooting off of the bed. Jack grinned. "How did  _that_ feel?"

 

"Do it again," Mark commanded. Jack complied, but it took a few thrusts for him to find the small bump again. When he did, Mark moaned loudly and dug his fingers into the bed spread. "More." Jack took that as confirmation that it was alright for him to begin with the second finger. 

 

While Jack stretched Mark with his index and middle finger, Mark stroked at his leaking cock. He couldn't keep himself from trying to fuck himself down against Jack's hand. No fucking wonder Jack wanted to do this. This was absolutely amazing and  _oh God_   _oh God oh God_. Mark surprised himself when he rasped out that he wanted Jack to add a third finger.

 

"Are you sure?" Jack asked, not wanting to hurt Mark. Mark rocked against his fingers desperately.

 

"Yes," Mark moaned. "More, please." 

 

Jack added more lube before sliding his ring finger in as well. He was loving the noises that were coming from Mark. His cheeks were red and his eyes were clamped shut; his chest was heaving and it was covered with a light sheen of sweat. A hand worked furiously at his cock, which was dripping with precum. His hips worked against Jack's hand like his life depended on it.

 

"So close," Mark cried. "Jack, I'm so—oh  _God_ , yes." Jack rubbed over his prostate again. Mark arched off the bed with a loud moan; his muscles clamped down around Jack's fingers as he came hard, spurting all over his stomach, chest, and hand. He whined when Jack removed his fingers. 

 

Jack kissed his knee sweetly and rubbed at Mark's thigh while he caught his breath. He loved Mark like this—all inhibitions thrown to the wind, appearance disheveled as can be. He was almost painfully beautiful.

 

Mark pulled Jack up to lay next to him after he wiped his stomach off with a kleenex. He kissed his boyfriend lovingly, twining their legs together. "I love you," he said sleepily. 

 

"I love you, too," Jack replied. "Sleep, beautiful."

 

"Okay," Mark agreed, and snuggled close to Jack. He was asleep within minutes.


	8. Dom/Sub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written anything like this before, so if I haven't done it right, please tell me! I'm only concerned with the aftercare part. 
> 
> I've also never written anything this fucking pornographic before, so... be warned.
> 
> Warnings: slurs, light bdsm, dirty talk, the mental image of mark's legs in thigh high stockings

It was no secret that Mark had a bit of a pain kink, no matter how he tried to deny it. He rarely got to indulge, since the partners he had been with in the past weren't really into it. They hadn't wanted to hurt him, even though that's what he had specifically asked for. The rowdiest thing he had ever gotten anyone to do was to tug on his hair a little bit and scratch down his back. It was nice, but it wasn't  _enough_.

 

* * *

Mark tugged at the lacy stockings adorning his thighs in an attempt to hike them up a bit higher. They were just a bit tight because of the size of his muscles, and it was a little bit of a struggle to hook the garters into them. He readjusted the black garter belt so that it rested comfortably against his hips. It felt a bit odd to have a breeze on his ass while he had underwear on, but that was the price you paid for wearing backless panties. Dragging his fingers across the ruffles that adorned the lacy black boy-shorts brought a smile to his face. Jack had a thing for lingerie, and Mark had to admit that he looked  _really_ fucking good in panties, stockings, and a garter belt. He refused to put on heels, though, because he would really like to keep his ankles in tact.

 

Jack was seated on the edge of the bed, waiting with a short run of black satin rope, one of Mark's favorite vibrators, and a bottle of lube. An inexplicable wave of heat rolled through Jack when he caught sight of Mark leaning against the door frame with his bottom lip tugged between his teeth. The stockings covering his legs were lacy and Jack never wanted Mark to take them off. They made his legs look ten times more fantastic than they already did on a regular basis. He could see Mark's cock already straining at the front of the panties. He moved forward to take Mark's hands in his own and he walked them back toward the bed.

 

"Safe word?" Jack asked, his accent thicker than usual due to arousal. He cupped Mark's rapidly hardening cock in his hand.

 

"Red," Mark murmured before hissing quietly when Jack squeezed his balls slightly through the fabric. Jack's hand continued to rub his cock, earning a low moan from the older man. He kissed Mark roughly, making sure to bite down on his bottom lip and suck it between his teeth. He moved away from Mark's mouth and began to kiss and bite at his neck, pausing every so often to leave an angry, purpling hickey. When Mark lifted his hands to run them through Jack's hair, Jack smacked his thigh; the sound of skin on skin rang out through the room and Mark whimpered.

 

"Did I say you could touch?" Jack demanded roughly, looking Mark in the eyes.

 

"No," Mark answered. Jack smacked his thigh again.

 

"No,  _what_?"

 

"No, sir," Mark corrected, his eyelids fluttering slightly from the wave of arousal that had run through him.

 

"Good boy," Jack crooned into his ear before nibbling on his earlobe briefly. "On your hands and knees."

 

Mark immediately climbed onto the bed and rested his chest on the folded up body pillow that was sitting there; once Jack tied his hands, he would need help staying upright. Jack tugged his arms behind his back and tied them securely with the rope. Mark jumped when a feather-light touch brushed across one of his ass cheeks.

 

"Backless panties?" Jack asked, a teasing tone to his voice. "You're such a slut, aren't you?"

 

Mark hummed in agreement. "Yes, sir." He startled when Jack tugged the panties down far enough to fish out his cock. Jack stroked it with a lubed hand before sliding what could only be a cock ring down his length, settling it at the base right above his balls. Mark groaned loudly at the feeling. Jack pulled the panties back up, but by now the leaking tip of Mark's cock was peeking out from the waistband of the lacy fabric.

 

"Mmm, you look so pretty all tied up," Jack said, and Mark smiled, though Jack couldn't see it.

 

"Thank you, sir." This time, he heard the cap of the lube bottle open, and seconds later, a slick finger was rubbing at his hole. Air hissed between his teeth as Jack pushed his index finger past the tight muscle without warning. The slight burn was glorious, and when it increased from the addition of a second finger, Mark moaned. Jack slowly,  _oh so slowly_ , began to pump his fingers.

 

"So tight for me, aren't you, princess?" At the sound of the nickname, Mark's hips rocked back of their own accord. Jack knew that that was one of his weaknesses. He clenched down around Jack's fingers and smirked at the quiet groan that came from the other man. Jack scissored his fingers, and the smirk was wiped off of Mark's face as his mouth fell open and he gasped.

 

"Right there," he ground out, trying to breathe through the jolt of pleasure that had just hit him. Immediately, Jack removed his fingers and Mark whined loudly. "Dammit, Jack."

 

A loud crack filled the room as Jack brought his hand down on Mark's ass. Mark cried out and his cock twitched. "You're not in any position to be making demands, princess," Jack said with an authoritative tone. "Keep count, or I'll have to start again." He brought his hand down again, and Mark moaned out the word "two". They repeated the steps until they hit number seven. Mark's ass was bright red and stinging, and it felt  _so good_.

 

"Are you going to be a good boy now?" Jack asked, caressing the angry skin.

 

"Yes, sir," Mark said, his voice wavering.

 

Jack's response was to lean forward and run the flat of his tongue over Mark's hole, and he grinned when Mark cried out. He rarely did this, but he enjoyed it every time because of the way his boyfriend would react. In his binds, Mark wiggled his fingers in a vain attempt to get some sort of friction. Jack had his hips in a deadlock, so he couldn't wiggle his hips forward just enough to rub the tip of his cock on the pillow. The only sensation he had awareness of other than the blood pounding in his temples was the feeling of Jack, fucking him slowly with his tongue.

 

"Listen to the sounds you make when I tongue your hole," Jack said in a low timbre, causing his breath to woosh out over Mark's hyper-sensitive skin. Mark just whimpered as he tried to hold back the noises. It was always a test to see if he could stay quiet for longer than five minutes (the answer was never). He kept most of his louder noises quiet over the next minute, up until the feeling of vibration sliding in along with Jack's tongue wracked his body. Jack pulled his face away so that he could nestle the prostate massager properly inside his boyfriend. Mark swore loudly once it was seated, and Jack chuckled. He changed the setting to pulse vibrations, and Mark spread his legs further and moaned needily.

 

"Jack," Mark gasped, rocking his hips wildly to shift the vibrator back and forth, along with rubbing the tip of his cock along the pillow underneath him. "You're gonna kill me,  _fuck_!" Mark shivered. "So good, oh  _god_ , Sean."

 

Jack crawled on the bed in front of Mark and after opening his jeans, leaned back against the headboard and grabbed the wood tightly with his hands. His cock stood tall against his stomach. Mark would never get tired of seeing Jack's cock. This was one of his absolute favorite things to do, because Jack couldn't give it to him. He didn't want him to feel bad because he couldn't reciprocate; he knew that it was one of Mark's favorite things, but he couldn't return the favor. It was the one thing he could give Jack that Jack couldn't give him, and vice versa with the rim jobs.

 

Mark opened his mouth and Jack rubbed the tip of his cock over Mark's tongue before Mark took more of it between his lips. As Mark teased his cock with his tongue, Jack thrusted his hips shallowly, knowing that if he increased the amount slowly, he would eventually be able to deep throat him. Mark kept eye contact with Jack until his eyes fluttered shut from the way the vibrator had shifted, and Jack tangled his fingers into Mark's hair and pulled his head back. "Look at me when I'm fucking your pretty mouth," he said sharply. Mark moaned, sending vibration through Jack's cock. A quiet moan escaped his lips and he tugged Mark's hair a little harder.

 

Mark pushed himself forward and took Jack into the back of his throat. He worked to breathe through his nose. Once he caught his breath, he swallowed, and Jack moaned his name. Mark pulled back, breathing heavily. Saliva ran down his chin and his lips were shiny with it; a thick strand connected Jack's cock to his boyfriend's mouth. Jack gripped Mark's chin and ran his thumb along his bottom lip. Mark sucked it between his lips and teased it with his tongue. Jack swore quietly.

 

As he climbed off the bed, Jack shed his clothes and by the time he was back in his previous position, he was nude. He gripped the end of the vibrator and thrust it slowly, causing Mark to again cry out. When he removed the toy, Mark whimpered at the loss.

Jack watched his muscles clamp down on the toy that was no longer there for a moment, loving how desperate his boyfriend was. He edged the head of his cock slowly into and then out of Mark's hole and he whined.

 

"I want to hear you beg," Jack said, his voice hard as steel.

 

"Please," Mark said politely, a waver audible in his voice, "fuck me, sir."

 

"Such a good slut you are," Jack muttered as he roughly thrust forward, causing Mark to cry out. His fingers clenched into fists and he had moaned brokenly. Jack fucked Mark ruthlessly, snapping his hips back and forth hard enough for the bed to nudge the wall in a low  _thud_  on every thrust. His fingers dug into the skin above the panties, leaving white ghosts behind when he removed his hands. Mark was sure to bruise, and Mark loved it.

 

When Jack came, he pressed the quietly buzzing vibrator against Mark's balls. "Please," Mark sobbed, rolling his hips frantically. Jack turned up the vibrator slightly and Mark began to tremble. "Red, Sean."

 

Immediately, Jack turned off the vibrator and let it fall to the bed. He pulled his softening cock out of his boyfriend before untying him. When he slid the cock ring off of Mark, he immediately swore as he came. His hips rocked frantically as his orgasm washed over his body. Everything went black for a few seconds, and when Mark opened his eyes next Jack was hovering over him, his eyebrows furrowed in worry. "Are you okay?"

 

"Yeah," Mark mumbled. "Intense..." Jack pressed a kiss to his forehead.

 

"I'll be right back, okay?" Mark made a quiet noise of agreement. He drifted in and out of sleep while Jack filled the bathtub with warm water. Once the tub was full enough, he hurried back to his boyfriend, of whom he carried into the bathroom bridal style. He helped Mark wrestle the garter belt, stockings, and panties off before helping him into the bathtub. Mark hummed in happiness as the warm water enveloped him. Jack slid in behind him and pulled Mark flush to his chest.

 

He peppered Mark's freckled shoulders with kisses and rubbed his chest in small, soothing circles. "M'okay," Mark mumbled.

 

"I'm not letting you go until  _I'm_ sure you're okay, yeah?" Jack told him as he washed the sweat from Mark's skin. "I'm sorry I went too far, babe."

 

"No, no, you didn't do anything wrong," Mark assured him. "Sensitivity just got way too high, that's all." Jack kissed the spot just underneath his ear and he twined his fingers with Mark's. They rested their hands on Mark's stomach. 

 

"I'm glad that I didn't hurt you, at least." He never wanted to hurt Mark enough for him to say  _red_. He'd never forgive himself. After a few more minutes, Jack helped Mark out of the bath and back into their bedroom. They curled up together with Mark taking the position of the little spoon.

 

"Love you," Mark reminded Jack as he began to drift off to sleep.

 

"Love you, too," Jack replied. Mark's breathing soon evened out, and Jack soon followed his boyfriend into sleep.


End file.
